A Date
by Off That Gas
Summary: A Routine date between Silver and Blaze


A Date

Silver flew up to Blaze's window and gently knocked on it. He waited a few seconds before her curtains were pulled back and the window opened unto him. He smiled at his girlfriend as he helped her out onto her roof. "Hey," he said in a gentle, calm voice

"Hey Silver," she replied as she shut, but didn't lock, her window.

"Amy and Rouge already know you're gone?" He asks, picking her up bridal style.

"Yeah, told them before I came upstairs."

Silver nodded and hopped off the roof. He fell a few feet before hovering and then flying off to the north. "So, where are we going?" She asked him.

Silver smiled and said,"I figured you might wanna get an aerial view of the city."

"Wouldn't we need to be a lot higher up?"

"Can you wait til I'm in the center of the city?" He asked, jokingly.

"Shut up, Silver," Blaze teases. She rested her head against Silver's chest and relaxes until he stops.

"Ready to go up?" He asks. She nods and he says,"The air gets a little thin up here." He starts to ascend, going as high as the clouds before finally stopping.

"Wow," Blaze says as she looks down on downtown Charlotte,"It's so beautiful." Silver wasn't even looking down at the city, his attention was focused on Blaze.

"Yes, you are," he says after Blaze made her comment. She smiled and blushed as Silver gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The couple slowly descended back down to a safe elevation and Silver asks,"Wanna come over to my place?"

"Sure," Blaze says as Silver began flying towards his house. They had been dating for a year, and 99.9% of the time when they go out, Blaze always spends the night at his house. But despite the numerous sleepovers they've had, they've only made love a few times. All the other times they would goof off and not get too serious. Once they arrive on his porch, they share their first kiss of the night. It was very deep and intense, but yet very lustful and passionate. They were pleading without words that they wanted each other, and eventually the message got through. The kiss breaks and Silver lets them into the house. He led Blaze to his bedroom and that's where they began kissing again. The intention of making love was intoxicating, and the couple just lets it control them. Once their kiss breaks, Blaze says,"I think someone's trying to get serious tonight."

Silver grins and teasingly says,"Who?" Blaze gives a small smile before Silver says,"It's been a while. I wanna feel that again."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to beg."

"Begging's too easy, and you did that last time."

"What do you want me to do?" He asks her. Blaze takes time to ponder his question before pulling him out of his room.

"C'mon," she says.

"Where we going?"

Blaze doesn't answer, she just stops walking. "You dragged me into my kitchen why?" Silver asks.

"Cause I wanna see how seductive you can be," she says.

"In the kitchen?" Silver asks, still trying to figure out why they were in the kitchen.

"Yes in the kitchen. It's the only room in the house we haven't had sex in."

"So we have to have sex in here too?"

"Yes."

Silver sighed, weighing his options. He didn't think the kitchen would be the right place to do her, but he did want it pretty bad. "Alright. So what do I need to do?" He says after a couple of minutes.

"I don't care what you do, but we can't leave the kitchen," Blaze says, hopping up to sit on the counter. That puts an idea in Silver's head.

"Stay right there," he says as he goes to his refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asks as Silver pulls out some chocolate and strawberry syrup. He pulls out the whipped topping too, but he only had one can, so that wouldn't work. He walks back over to her and says,"We're gonna have a toppings fight."

He hands her the chocolate syrup and she says,"What's sexy about this? And why do you get strawberry?"

"We're not gonna be fully clothed; and I like strawberry."

"So, what are the rules?"

"First I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off."

"Really Silver?"

"Just take it off. I'm gonna take mine off too." Blaze sighed before removing her shirt. Silver felt his blood rushing to his lap before he removes his shirt.

"Now what?"

"Uh…you need to, um…gimme a second to think straight again, cause my mind was all up in the gutter." Silver turns away and shakes his head, then he turns back around and says,"The object of the game is to be the first one to empty your bottle. The twist is that if you get syrup on your clothes, you have to take it off."

"We're gonna be naked before the bottle runs out."

"I know. But we still have to keep going until they do run out. Ready, go!" He opened his bottle and squirted strawberry syrup at Blaze. Some of it landed on her jeans.

"Silver, you ass!" She said as she eased off the counter.

Silver laughed and said,"Take 'em off."

She huffed and undid her jeans before sliding them down her legs. Silver watched with a sly grin on his muzzle. 'God she is sexy,' he thought right before his pants were splattered with chocolate syrup. "Get your head outta the clouds," Blaze says as Silver exhales loudly.

"That ain't right," he said as he removed his pants. He was squirted again as he was easing his feet out of his boots. Silver rolled his eyes as he began to slowly pull his boxers down. Blaze watched with a smug grin on her face as he revealed his half-erect shaft to her. Her eyes widened when he grabbed his bottle and aimed it at her bra. He let loose with a stream that go on both her bra and panties (and a little on her neck and the side of her face), so now they would be even. Silver sets his bottle down and walks over to her. "I'd love to help you." Blaze gave him a small grin and turned around so that he could unclip her bra. Once that was off, Blaze pulled her panties down her legs, bending over and teasing Silver with her attractive rear end. Her tail brushed across his chin and lips to add even more of and effect. This made Silver's shaft become much longer and fully erect. He moved closer so that his erection was pressed against her backside as she stood straight up. She could hear him breathing heavily in her ear as he ran his hands up her thighs, past her waist, up to her breasts. He squeezed them, causing her to exhale slowly. "Mmm…what about our game?" She asks as Silver slowly starts to grind against her.

"Fuck that," he says. He finds the spot on her neck that had the strawberry syrup on it and slowly lapped his tongue at it. He heard her moan quietly and he grinned before sucking on the spot, possibly giving her a hickey. When he pulled away, he whispered,"Can we have at each other now?" He turned her around to face him and she nods. He picks her up, wraps her legs around him, walks over to his kitchen table, sits her on it, and slides his erection into her tight core. Silver groaned at the feeling of her tight insides squeezing him. It felt like heaven to him. Silver wasn't the only one in bliss though, Blaze was panting from the feeling of Silver's thick shaft in her. Silver took a few seconds to catch his breath before he began slow thrusts. Small moans of pleasure could be heard from both of them as they slowly got used to feeling each other carnally again. Silver pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes with lust. "Say my name," he whispered, rubbing her thighs as he continued to push himself between her legs. She whispered his name, barely audible into his ear. He knew what she said, but he couldn't resist it: "What? Say it again." He slowed his thrusts down (he wasn't going fast anyway) to where he was moving agonizingly slow. Blaze began to move her hips against his, urging him to speed up. "Silver," she said, slightly louder. He heard her, but he wanted more.

"Say it again, louder," he said in a husky voice.

"Silver," she said in a moan, making shivers go down his spine. He still wanted more, he wanted her to scream his name. But he knew he would have to wait. Wait until she was on the edge of ecstasy; until she began giving out long whines of pleasure; until she began begging him to give her more. He gained a little speed, pushing her onto her back. Blaze closes her eyes and moans out,"Yes," as he slides his tongue over her neck. The bad thing about this is that Silver's table isn't strong enough for this type of activity. So, he picked her up and moved to the wall, where he picked up speed. Silver took his hands and moved them from her thighs to her ass, and gave it a small squeeze as he moved in for a kiss. He knew that she wanted more by the way she whimpered and pushed her hips forward. He had the idea to torture her, and slowed down to a languid thrust. He pulled away and began to smirk, until Blaze looked at him; eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust, her teeth biting her bottom lip. "Silver, more…please." He saw that and couldn't help but give her what she asked for. He pushed himself deep into her, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Yes," she moaned in his ear, making him go faster. He loved hearing her moan, it was like music to his ears. Every time he heard it, he had to have more, he had to make her moan more; he needed to hear it again. He took on more speed, drawing out whiny moans from Blaze. He knows at this rate, he'll be exhausted ver quickly, but he couldn't help it. Her moans were too much of a drug for him, too addicting. He continued his fast, powerful thrusts until he ached from fatigue. He eased down onto his knees, and then the floor, lying on his back and panting heavily. Blaze, who was still tightly squeezing his erection, began to slowly ride him. She knew how this was because it happened almost every time they've had sex; she was just to slowly ride him until he regained his strength, and then he was the dominant one again. He just lay there and watched her fuck him. His breathing slowed from a heavy, rapid pant to a loud, slow exhale. His arms stopped aching and his legs regained their feeling. He pulled her into a deep kiss and flipped them over so that he was on top again. He began thrusting quickly into her again, drawing out whines, whimpers, and moans from her. He was getting tired again, but he pushed himself to continue, and even made his thrusts rougher. He knows that hell release once she screams his name and when she begins to tremble and tighten, he makes his move. "Say my name," he says huskily. She pants and screams out,"Silver!" as she tightens around him. That was more than enough for Silver, as he pushed deep into her and released. He managed to hold himself up and pull out of her, before he collapsed next to her, panting heavily. "I'll take it you're tired," Blaze says teasingly. Silver just looks at her and smiles, too busy catching his breath to speak. "So, we're not gonna go another round?" She asks, turning on her side to face him.

"N-no, we…we can," he said, still panting.

"How? You're exhausted."

He didn't respond, he just rolled onto his back and pointed his erection into the air. "C'mon," he says, turning his head to face her. She crawled over to him and straddled him, but not yet sitting down. She decided to tease him first, lowering herself to his sensitive head, and then coming back up once it touched her entrance. Too tired to buck his hips up, Silver tried to use his hands to lower her onto his dick. It was a failed attempt, because as soon as he lifted his arms, they were pinned to the floor. "Ah-ah," Blaze says,"You wanted me to do it, so we're gonna do it my way." Silver, who was still catching his breath gave an upset whimper. He wanted her; did he have to beg to get her? She gave him an evil smirk and lowered herself again, and once she got to his sensitive head again, he bucked his hips up. He almost succeeded in penetrating her, but she moved back up and said,"No! You gotta wait. Good things come to those who are patient."

"Fuck patience. Please, I gotta have you. C'mon…" Silver says, giving her the puppy-dog eyes. He knows that's her weakness, and it always helps him get what he wants. She caves and slowly lowers herself onto his shaft. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as she began to slowly ride him again. She let go of his arms and allowed him to help her move up and down his shaft. He groaned out as she sped up, making him whimper every time she came down. His grip on her thighs tightened as she sped up; seemingly picking her up and dropping her back onto his dick. Endless waves of pleasure went through both their bodies as speed became more of a need than a want. Their faces were so close that they were almost panting in each others mouths, expressions filled with lust and pleasure. Blaze cried out when she climaxed, making it hard for her to continue riding Silver due to her tightened insides. Silver groaned out, pulling her down on his shaft while pushing his hips into her. He came, right when her climax ended, and then his body relaxed. Panting, he gave her a weak smile and let his hands rest on her thighs. He helped her off him and then sat up. "You wanna go another round or you wanna go to bed?" Blaze asked.

"I wanna go to bed…once I get the energy to go in there."

Blaze gave him a small smile and said,"I'll see you when you get in there." She got up and left the room, leaving Silver sitting in his kitchen floor. He looked around; his counter had a little bit of chocolate and strawberry syrup, but it wasn't a total mess. He sighed and began to clean up his kitchen, and then he gathered their clothes, folding them up (except for his boxers; he put those on) and then went into the bedroom. Blaze was sitting on his bed watching TV, and Silver handed her her clothes. She put on her bra and panties and then she and Silver got into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she pillowed her head into his chest and sighed. "That was fun," she said as she laced her fingers through the white patch of fur on his chest.

Silver smiled and said,"Yeah, it was." He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue gently teasing hers. "Love you," he whispers when the kiss breaks.

"Love you too," she says before they move in for another passionate kiss. Blaze strokes his chest and deepens the kiss; and Silver pulled away. "We should stop," he said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I know I'm not gonna be able to sleep if I get hard again."

Blaze laughed and said,"Okay, whatever. Good night Silver."

"Good night baby," Silver says, closing his eyes.


End file.
